The present application generally relates to a food processor.
Food processors, such as those employed in the home environment for food preparation such as slicing, chopping, cubing, and dicing of food items, typically have a work bowl with a cylindrical projection extending upwardly from the floor and surrounding a drive shaft to which different implements can be attached for the different processes as desired. The processed food is typically directed to the sides via an impeller or the like and then resides in the work bowl. The work bowl has a cover with a feed chute and pusher member to force the food being processed into the processing implement. With respect to such conventional food processors where food is thrown to the side outlet via an impeller, one drawback is that the food typically is redirected downwards via an angled wall. With the food being ejected at high velocity, this angled wall can tend to cause extra vibration to the machine and can also bruise or damage softer foods.
When using such a conventional food processor, it is necessary to transfer the processed food from the work bowl to whatever cooking or further food processing container is being employed with the recipe being used. Additionally, it is difficult for the user to be able to inspect processed ingredients between runs for desired thickness or size, unless the cover is removed and the processing disk is removed. The work bowl, the cover, and the processing implement, together with the drive mechanism, frequently become covered with residue which can be difficult to clean. Also, due partly to the design of the work bowl and its drive mechanism, conventional food processors are somewhat bulky and heavy. Such large food processors typically do not reside on a countertop but must be stored, occupying significant cabinet space.
Reducing the size, weight, and cost of such food processors, as well as facilitating not only their use but the cleaning of their components, would be a significant improvement to existing designs. The linear path food processor also provides the benefit of reduced machine vibration without bruising of the food.